The Pet Man
The Pet Man is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on a original idea by Chris Sanders, it is being directed by Sanders and co-directed and written by Dean DeBlois. Set in a reality where humans are treated as pets, the film follows a pet human named Gary who gets shipped off to another world leading up to a unexpected and harsh adventure while meeting a new friend who happens to be a middle aged dog who makes an experiment to travel to the modern current world. The film is scheduled to be released on November 16, 2018 in 2D, 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Synopsis Gary, who happens to be a pet human, lives a good life with his owner Trisha until one day a tragic accident results in Gary being separated from his owner. Worried and lost, Gary wanders off on a unexpected adventure meeting a new friend who happens to be a middle aged dog making an experiment to travel to a new world. Here they set off on a adventure proving that animals and humans can live in peace treated equally. Voice Cast * Giles Matthey as Gary, a 21-year-old young human being who is separated from his dog owner. Unlike most domestic human pets, he is able to care for himself without his owner. * John Goodman as Dr. Cactus Neutron, a diminutive anamorphic dog who happens to be a scientist. He happens to be curious into finding out a way to get into the human world where dogs are in the pet world and happens to find Gary. * Bokeem Woodbine as Jon Simmons, a humongous, threatening, duplicitous, selfish, and extremely intelligent human being with African decent who is the most famous scientist in the world after supposedly finding out about the origin of dogs. He is mostly liked in the human world as well as the dog world and is shown to be a trickster in the film as well. * William Devane as William Duke, a short-tempered old man who owns Duplex Inc, the scientific factory and company that Jon Simmons works for. He praises and compliments Simmons believing that he has found out the biggest mystery in life while mentioning he has gave this company more money too. * Cree Summer as Teresa Moore, a brown pitbull who is the girlfriend of Dr. Neutron. * Seth Rogen * Ben Affleck as Bozo, a security guard who shows a huge hatred against Jon Simmons and eventually attacks him. * John Ratzenberger * Bonnie Hunt * Rodger Bumpass * Tom Kenny * John DiMaggio * Frank Welker as Reggie, a pet dog who has limited vocabulary saying random things like pizza or mummy. Welker also provides the various animal sounds in the film as well. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar